I Told You They Were Real
by mockingjayfire26
Summary: A Twilight, Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries crossover. Kat's life is thrown upside down as she enters a combination of worlds she never thought possible. Armed with a pile of books, somewhat confusing ancestry lines and a few unknown and annoying powers, she enters her dream universe. But will it live up to her fantasies? Will she even survive to tell the tale?
1. Chapter 1: Posters and Fantasies

**Chapter 1: _'Posters and Fantasies'_**

* * *

_Finnally._ It's totally postered. Everywhere, there are posters of the golden trio at Hogwarts, multiple 'Cullens' and beautiful close-ups of Ian Somerhalder and Stefan Salvatore! If only they made Twilight rugs to match my bed spread, I sniggered, thinking that would be when my mother had me shipped off to a mental institute.

"Mmm, watcha' cooking mum?" I asked, walking in to the kitchen... I wonder when the smoke alarms will go off...

"Bacon wraps, Kat. Does that meet your standards? There's a tin of cat food in the fridge, if you'd prefer?" Mum teased.

"_Well_... just trying to figure out the secret motives mother." I said poking my tongue out at her.

"What! _Me_, secret motives!" She exclaimed, waggling her eyebrows. Me and mum are really close, probably because I'm the oldest or our similar senses of humour. We both have longish brown wavy hair, ending in curls, mine is a bit longer with more golden tones though. My skin tone's slightly lighter than hers and we both have a few freckles, though they're quite light. She has green eyes with a 'freckle' on one. Mine are blue, with a pale gold ring around the pupil... A little owlish looking as well from staying up still four in the morning reading...

"Not celebrating the fact you can leave me at home with the weasels in a few days are ya'?" I said. The 'weasels' are my younger sister and brother. Both look incredibly similar and are a bit fairer in colouring than me and mum. Even though there's about two and a half years between the two, you could swear they're twins.

"Nah, that I'll be doing at your birthday tomorrow."

"Well in that case, I think I may just be leaving you here, to face the weasels on your own..."

"Okay I'll behave...Just don't leave me here with your siblings!" Mum grinned, feigning horror. Hmpf, I love how my siblings, not her children when they're being noisy.

I go off to wait for mum to get tea ready, which basically means I disappear into my room and read. I plonk down into the chair in my room and open my copy of Breaking Dawn... Flip, this would have to be like the ninetieth time I've read it or so! Not as many times as my Harry Potter's but it's defiantly what some one would call a 'well-loved' book, between the slightly time yellowed pages, and the first half of the book being wavy and stiff from the time I dropped it in the bath, I pretty sure well loved is a very good description.

"JACK!" Oh God. Here come the weasels.

"I SAID I DIDN'T TAKE IT STEVIE!" Oh dear, that'll be the end of my quiet reading time. What the hell are they up to now.

"Kat, Kat! Can I hide in here!" Stevie ran in slamming door. Jesh you'd think after the multiple books they've had thrown at them over the years, _might_ have gotten through to them that my rooms Out. Of. Bound. Obviously not.

"No. Out. Now." I said picking up the closest book.

"Cool, thanks Kat." Stevie squealed, scrabbling up into my desk/bunk.

"_**STEVIE**_! Get your noisy little ass out of my room NOW." I yelled, coming after her with the book. I wish they'd just stay out of my room!

"_Ahhhhh_!" She screamed as my bunk set started shaking furiously, making her fall down the steps towards my door. She looked up at me in shock before running out.

What the hell-? My bunk was normally a little wobbly, but man, I was surprised it hadn't came down! I looked at my desk, and wondered how the hell, none of my books had toppled over. Everything was in the same place, I'd left it. Weird.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed! _**

**_This is one of my wattpad fanfics! _**

**_Please tell me what you think!_**

**_Thanks for reading,_**

**_Caro x_**


	2. Chapter 2: You're Moving

**Chapter 2:****_'You're Moving'_**

* * *

"_Waaakeey, Waakey Kat_!" Aww, seriosly, 7:13am? And on my _birthday._ Mad. Mad they are.

"_Really_, you woke me up at quater past seven on my birthday!"

Yay, I'm forteen! With my lack of mathmatical skills, I can call my self two years older than Stevie again!

"Oh well, you're up now! Happy Birthday!" Stevie squealed, her bobbed blonde hair bouncing with her. In what world is it legal, getting woken up this early on your birthday?

"That_ sooo_ shouldn't have been needed to be said until at _least _ten." I grumbled, getting out of bed.

"Katerina! Hurry up," Mum shouted, from down the hall, "I need to talk to you."

"Kay, Mum I'm just getting dressed!" I replied.

"Stevie, out. I need to get dressed." She hurried out. I turned to my wardrobe to pick out some thing nice for today. I found an alright outfit, and set aside the dress and boot combination I was going wear this evening. I turned to the mirror, and groaned, my hair had a slight 'birdsnest' look going on, so I yanked through that, getting it back to it's semi-tame curls. With that I got my book (I go no where without one) and shuffled out in to the lounge to see what Mum wanted (so bloody early in the morning.)

"Morning Mum, Jack," I greeted, looking over at my still pyjamed family. "What did you want to talk about? As in I hope it's important, like _really, really _important to have to wake me up at 7 in the morning."

"It is. Now Jack, can you and Stevie go outside or something for a bit? I need to speak to Kat." Oh god what's she gonna say? It wasn't my fault the bunk chucked Stevie off, I mean what bunk actually can 'chuck-people off'! And anyway, she shouldn't have been in my room in the first place! Jack and Stevie went off outside and Mum turned to me.

"Katerina, I'm so sorry, this is all such short notice. And on your birthday!" Alright...I was kinda confused now, what was she on about?

"What are you so sorry about? What's such short notice?" I asked.

"It's _him_ David, your Father. He's looking for you! He tried following me the other day, but I managed to lose him." Oh God. I felt sick. He couldn't be back. I was terrified of him, flip last I heard he was in Canada!

"What! How come he's back here? Why's he looking for me! What are we gonna do!" I fretted.

"I've got it all aranged. Well I've actuallu had it sorted for quite a while now," What's she got sorted? Why is this the first I've heard of it? "You're going to go stay with some old friends of mine, I used to work with one of them, we were great friends, I won't tell you too much now, we need to hurry. You're flights tonight." Oh. My. God. It was my birthday though?!

"You lot are coming to right?" She shook her head at me and bit her lip.

"No Kat, just you. They're really nice people though. They live in the U.S" Woah. She's sending me to live in America? I mean I went to england on a student exchange the other year... And I guess I enjoyed it, but this was all very short noticed...

"When today? Or well why today Mum?"

"Tonight... at 10pm. That's you're departure time. But we'll leave at 3:30pm so we get there on time. You and me can go out for tea before you go." Mum looked like crap. Really, I'd be quite excited if it were happening under slightly different circumstances, 'cause frankly I quite like traveling.

"Uhh should I be packing or some thing then?" I frowned.

"Yes. I'll come help you in a bit, you're suit case is in the hall cubbard. You can take another one as well. The people you're staying with have paid for you to go in first class." Huh, First class, awesome! "Oh, and Happy Birthday Kat." She smiled.

I went off to my bedroom. Wow, how long would it be until I slept in this room again, my amazing, fully postered 'Kat-inized' room. I put my suit cases down and opened my closet. I pulled out a few of my favourite tops, a couple jackets and dresses and things, most of the clothes I liked. I put the outfit I had chosen for today in. I'd wear what I had on now, on the plane, as it was both cute and comfortable. I decided to take my jewlery box as well and found some bubble wrap so it wouldn't get wreaked in my suitcase. I stuck in the pictures of me and my friends in England and one of me, Mum, Stevie and Jim in at my Auntie's wedding. It was kinda scary to think that I was going to live with some random family for who knows how long over the other side of the world. That's most of it I think... I mean I can't imagine Mum letting me take all my posters with me... I'll just bring a few cutouts. I find my munted little computer and sit it in its case in the middle of my suit case between my clothes so it doesn't get to jostled. Hehe I wonder if Mum will let me take my cat... Dout it, my poor tortoiseshell cat, Fairy, left to face my mad family by herself. I'll leave her and my black Labrador Bella some extra food when I leave. Before I zip it up, I sneak in my Harry Potter's, The Twilight's and encyclopeadia, the movie for both series, and all the seasons of Vampire Diaries I have on DVD (My pride and joy) and my old Teddy-Bear, Blue-Berry in. Now for my carry on! I pull out the cackpack I decided to take with me, and lay it on the floor, kay so, Ipod (with my lovely collection of ebooks) My Eclipse Cusion, Hairbrush (jeesh soo not a good idea meeting a load of people with dreadlocks!) and anything else I thought to be important.

"Mum! I'm packed" I yell down the hall.

"Okay Kat, I'll just make us some lunch and we'll be off."

* * *

**VOTE COMMENT FAN! Or VOMMENT whitchever you prefere!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luvya's XD**

**Caro x**


	3. Chapter 3: Wish Granted

**Chapter 3:****_'Wishes Do Come True!'_**

* * *

_New Zealand to Seattle, Boarding now._

"Well I better get going... Love you Mum. And _behave _while'll I'm gone. AND, my posters books and stuff are out-of-bounds to you lot... Keep Stevie out." I said giving her a tight hug.

"I love you too Katerina. Be nice and polite to everyone and good luck." She said as she hugged me back.

"Aww seriously, you and you 'oppistite-pyschicness' will bring the plane down, with you wishing me luck!" I laughed.

"Okay Kat, call me if you get stuck in the pacific ocean."

"Love you too."

I walked off to the plane and blew mum a kiss.

"Hot drink Dear?" The Hostess asked me, pulling me out of my eBooks.

"Uh, yeah, I'll have a coffee thanks." You've gotta' love some caffeine. I put my iPod down and pulled down the tray for my coffee. Another hour until landing. It was dark out so I couldn't see anything out the window. Funny, I quite like flying by my self, it's reasonably quiet, you can get a few books done, draw the odd character from Twilight or Harry Potter, or pretend you're sitting beside the Salvatore's all in peace and quiet.

"Passengers, please make your way back to your seats and buckle up, we'll be landing soon." The pilot's voice said over the intercom.

I stuffed my drawing pad and cushion back in my carry on and buckled up. Man, another few minutes and I'd meet the people I'll be living with. I wonder what they'll be like? Hopefully they've read the Twilights... Other wise I'll have to do some more 'Twihard Conversions' Not that I've failed yet. I put my hand out to grab my empty coffee cup for when the air hostess came along. Cold coffee spilt over my jeans and top, probably staining them, God, I'll look like an idiot coming off the plane with coffee spilt every where!

"Excuse me!" I yelled out to the air-hostess. "Can I please have a paper towel? I've spilt coffee everywhere." The Woman looked at me confused.

"Err. Are you sure you did? I've got some paper towels, but your coffee cup's perfectly upright." She said, biting her lip. Huh? I looked down at my jeans and the tray and surely enough everything was dry, not a misplaced drop of coffee in sight.

"Uh sorry mam' I thought it had spilt..," I think I may have gone just a little red in the face by now.

"Okay, that's fine I'll take it any way, as we're about to land." She said and gave me a smile.

I went to the luggage wheel to get my suit cases. I wonder if anyone's going to pick me up, I hope they do, I've no idea where the hell these people live.

"Hello, excuse me dear, are you Katerina Blakson?" A woman asked me. She had soft looking caramel brown hair and was just a bit taller than me. The other two girls were standing beside her, one had a short black pixie cut, and the other had waist length bronze ringlets. They were beautiful... and really pale.

"Yep, are you the guys I'm supposed to be staying with?" I asked, going kind of red as the social embarrassment crept up on me.

"Yes, hello dear. I'm Esmé Cullen, and these are my adopted daughters, Renesmee and Alice."

OH. MY. GOD.

I took a breath in and closed my eyes for a second...It couldn't be... Esme Cullen, Renesmee, and Alice! (Wait... Aren't they supposed to be fictional... Oh well, who the hell cares, they seem real enough!) This _had_ to be a joke? Oh what the stuff!

Holy Crap... _I'M GOING TO LIVE WITH THE CULLENS!_ I mentally celebrated, wishes do come true!

* * *

**Please Vote, Comment and Fan! (Or ****_VOMMENT_**** if you prefer it that way!) **

**Love you guys thank you for reading and please don't give up on me just yet, it is gonna get better! (PS, sorry if you found the 'holy crap's and stuff offensive, I'm probably going to use a fair bit of that throughout the book, but I'll try not use the really, really bad swears XD**

**C x**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Cullen

**Chapter 4:****_'The New Cullen- Me!'_**

* * *

Alice and Esme carried my luggage to the car, and I took my carry on. I never knew how gorgeous the twilight cars really were. The car was a normal four seater, but man it was cool! Shiny charcoal, slim build, it looked like it was made for speed.

"So, did you have a good flight?" Renesmee asked me.

"Yeah it was pretty good; I read most of the way. Have you guys had a good day?"

"Yeah, we live in Alaska; it was a bit of a drive. No doubt Alice will have us on a shopping trip on the way back. What were you reading?" Renesmee asked, turning around to glance at the book beside me.

"Um, The Vampire Diaries at the moment; Dark Reunion." I answered. Renesmee giggled and Esme gave her a slight nudge and a disapproving look.

"Hey what was that for!" She said, glaring at Esme.

**"**So Katerina, I'm glad you had a good flight. It's about a 4hr drive from here to the house and we'll get you some food at the mall." Esme smiled. Yes, shopping!

"Yes! Shopping!" Alice squealed, echoing my thoughts.

We pulled into the Cullen's drive way. The house was amazing, a cross between the one in the movie and the one described in the book. I'd figured on the way, that we were living in Denali and I'm guessing somewhere quite near the actual 'Denali's'. It was so weird, to think that I was _living _with the Cullens!

"Well here we are." Esme smiled, while putting the car into parl.

"Wow, it's beautiful! And there's snow!" I exclaimed. I am _defiantly_ one for snow.

"Yeah, it's quite cold up here, but the views are worth it."

We all hopped out of the car and made our way up to the house or well mansion.

The Inside was all light colours, it made the already massive house look even larger.

"Hello girls," Carlisle said. "I'm Carlisle, Esme's husband. Did you have a good flight Katerina?"

"You guys can call me Kat if you like." I said. "And yes, the flight was great. I've never been in first class before, thank you."

"That's alright, we're happy that you're going to be living with us." Esme and Carlisle said together, and I smiled back to them.

"Everyone else should be back in a bit, Alice and Nessie can go show you your room." Said Esme.

"Okay, cool."

My new bedroom was amazing. (Jeesh how many things have been amazing now that I'm living with the Cullens'!) Unfortunately there weren't any posters, but any way it would just be super weird having posters of the Cullen's when I was actually living with them. The walls were different shades of blue (my favourite colour's blue) with a black lace pattern on the one above the bed. The lace pattern had small mirrors embedded in it. The bed was a king sized with a black wood frame and billowy dark blue material hanging from it.

My jaw dropped in wonder, "Wow! This is amazing! Thank you, thank you, _thank_ you!" I gushed.

"And, this isn't all!" Alice squealed, leading me over to a door on the other side of the room. "This is the en suit." She said, pointing to a large and stylish bathroom set.

"And this room has a book case and television for you. Annie suggested the books." Nessie said, leading me into the room in my bedroom. I wonder how long mum had actually known I was going to have to come here…

The room had a massive flat screen and a few big bean bags and a comfy looking sofa. The back wall was completely coved by a beautiful book case. It already had a load of YA books on it and space for more. The next room they took me in to was a walk-in wardrobe, I _sure_ it was nearly bigger than my bedroom even- That'd be Alice for you… The racks of clothing were all gorgeous and from what I could see, were really close to my style. They looked as if they'd fit me as well.

"Oh, wow- You really didn't have to do all this! It's amazing though!"

Alice rolled her golden eyes and let out a laugh, "Of course we had to! You think we could let you just stay in a guest room?"

Renesmee snorted, "I think Alice's love of decorating got the better of her as usual." Alice elbowed her with a grin. "So, do you want some help unpacking?" Nessie asked. Alice had brought up the shopping so there was quite a lot of stuff.

"No thanks, I can get. I won't be long."

"Okay then, we'll come back up in a bit."

I opened up my suitcases and took my clothes in to the closet. I then put the rest of my stuff away, making sure to put my Twilight stuff at the very back of the bookcase where the Cullen's wouldn't be likely to notice it too much.

"Hey Kat, have you unpacked? The others are back." Nessie asked, opening the door to my room.

"Yep, I'll come now." I pulled my fingers through my curls, and gave my outfit a quick once-over in the mirror in hopes of looking somewhat tidy for the fictional characters.

We walked down stairs to the living room, the rest of the Cullens, Jacob, Seth and Leah were all down there. Everyone was scattered around the room, some on the white sofas or leaning against the wall. I froze slightly, as I looked over to Edward, remembering he can read minds. He cocked his head up to me. Shoot, why can't my head just shut up! Edward looked again at me in confusion.

"Well everyone, this is Kat, Annie's oldest daughter." Carlisle said. Ahh, so it wasn't just who Carlisle who knew mum.

"Hello, Kat, I'm Edward, this is Bella, my wife. I hope you had a good flight here?" Edward said politely, giving me a warm and crooked smile; forgetting or at least hiding his confusion.

"Hiya and yeah, it was great, first class was awesome. Hi Bella." I said, she smiled back at me.

"Man you look like Annie! I'm Emmet." He bounded over and ruffled up my hair jokingly. I raised an eyebrow, and tried to re-tame it, but ended up laughing.

"And this is Rosalie and Jasper." Alice said pointing to the two blondes at the back of the room. "Jazz's with me and Rose and Emmet are together." She said. They offered me slight nods, obviously unhappy with the fact I was human- I _wonder_ if I could persuade someone to change that?

"Hey, what about us!" Jacob grumbled. Him Leah and Seth were standing together, Jake and Seth were smiling- well sniggering actually and Leah surprisingly was too; obviously she got nicer after Breaking Dawn. "I'm Jacob" he said, "The runts Seth, and the evil looking ones Leah." They playfully glared at him in return.

"Nice to meet you all." I said. I wonder how the whole 'I know your all vampires and werewolves' thing will come up... You know, getting it over with now might save a lot of future idiocy- Okay; here goes nothing or possibly everything. So much for tact, jeesh or even just general sanity... I bit my lip and took a breath to brace myself,

"I um- I know you're vampires… And that you three are werewolves."

* * *

_**A/N Oooohh yay! crappy cliff-hanger! **_

_**So any way, bare with, bare with as usual and please vote comment and fan! :) **_

_**Luv you guys!**_

_**Caro x**_


End file.
